Finding Serenity
by 13th Star
Summary: Harry Potter's life was never easy and just 4 months ago it truly got out of hand. Now he not only has to deal with the Dark Lord but the turmoils of his curse and for the first time in his life finding love, more than he bargained for...H/Hr/FD/GD
1. Chapter 1

"Must we do this every time Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she quickly had him remove his uniform and began to pull potion vials out of her apron and hand them to Harry who quickly drank them, wincing as many of them both burned on the way down and tasted worse than anything Harry had ever taken, "you must know that they do almost nothing…they will not cure you…"she said, sorrow evident in her voice

"I know Poppy, but one cannot help but hope…" Harry replied as sweat began to coat his entire body and he began to shiver.

"Yes…yes, of course, one must always keep hope alive," Madam Pomfrey replied softly, "has…has it gotten any better…with the potions?" she knew that the potions did little since his situation was unlike any before.

Harry chuckled a little but the pain out weighted the laugh, even Poppy knew this, "A bit, I can remain in control as long as I stay away from animals but after that…he takes over."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, she felt for the young boy, to be so burdened at such a young age and with something that had never been seen before for that matter, she may have been one of the best healer to have ever had the privilege to work at Hogwarts or St. Mungo's but the fact remain that even she could only do so much to help the young boy that she know thought of as a grandson, "I was hoping that you would stop visiting me so much, never met a boy more accident prone than you Mr. Potter," she sighed as she removed the empty vials and began to fold his clothes

This time Harry laughed a hearty laugh, "Oh admit it, you love having me around for the conversation, and its Harry, Poppy," Harry said as he laughter subsided. She did not respond as she continued to fold and refold his clothes, he smiled sadly as he took her hands in hers to stop her, "you don't have to do that you know, I know…I know this is hard for you…"

Poppy sniffed trying to prevent the tears that were inevitably to fall. She suddenly pulled him into a hug, "I promise that I will work hard to cure you Harry."

Harry smiled sadly into her shoulder and kissed her temple, Harry knew that this was a little too familiar to be considered professional but at this point he considered her his grandmother, a replacement for the two he never knew. He hated that he made her cry, "Poppy, you and I both know that this is a curse I will carry for the rest of my life, however long, or rather short, that may be…"

Poppy stepped back and slapped him in much a manner Harry imagined a parent would to her own child, "I don't ever want to hear you speaking like that around me, do you understand me?" she said sternly.

Harry fought back the tears in his eyes as he looked down and nodded. The pain he could handle, though admittedly Poppy could slap pretty hard for her age, but it was the pain that he knew he was causing her that had him in tears.

Madam Pomfrey gently tilted his head back up so that they were looked eye to eye and she gently wiped his tears and kissed his gently on the forehead, "Go, I will be here when you get back…"

Harry nodded and jumped off the bed and made his way to the backdoor of the Hospital Wing. He opened the door and looked out at the already dark grounds of Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest stood there, ominous as Harry remember in his first year. He paused and glanced back to Madam Pomfrey. Poppy looked at Harry and her breath hitched, she saw the sorrow in his eyes but what made her breath hitch was the slight flash of fear in his eyes and for the first time she became aware that Harry was afraid, but more importantly it wasn't the fear of others or death, it was the fear of himself. He gave her a slight nod and closed the door behind him, leaving Poppy alone in the darkness of the Hospital Wing. A few moments later she opened the same door and bent down to pick up the discarded trousers next to the door. She stood there for a moment folding the trousers over her arm and looked out towards the Forbidden Forest. She caught a glimpse of a large furry creature as stopped just short of the forest and looked back at Madam Pomfrey. She knew that Harry was in control for the moment as it stared at her with the same piercing green eyes of Harry. It dipped its head at her before it howled for a bit and ran into the forest.

"Good luck Harry," Poppy said softly as she returned to her wing.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Well I must say Harry, although a terrible curse, it is doing wonders for your health." Madam Pomfrey said as she fretted over him with her wand, spell after spell analyzing him, "Your muscle growth has tripled just in the last month and your eyesight is almost completely restored," she said with a small sad smile, "open up for me Harry." Harry opened his mouth as she looked around and again waved her wand, "This is actually quite fascinating…"

"Are you saying this is a good thing?" Harry said with a playful grin

"Now you know what I mean Harry," Pomfrey replied, "you know that I want to cure you more than anything," Harry nodded, "but…well I cannot ignore the facts, its well _healing _you. You know I always thought you were too thin, malnourished and I couldn't quite understand why your eyesight was so bad. I wish we had replenishing potions for muscles and nutrition but all those potions are not only extremely dangerous but the side-effects are almost too great a con for it to out-weight the pros of taking them…"

"I know Poppy, I'm just pulling your leg," Harry said as he turned so she could take a look at his back, "how does it look?"

"It's almost gone, I think another fortnight and you will never be able to tell, may I ask what all of this is though, I don't quite remember these being here before," Poppy huffed as she traced the markings with her hand that covered his back, they looked tribal.

"Luna's idea," Harry replied softly. Poppy poked her head around him and raised an eyebrow. Harry laughed, "Hey it's not my fault she figured it out; she shouldn't have been in the Forbidden Forest in the first place."

"You didn't…" Poppy asked scared for a moment.

"Of course not but she's usually out there for some reason, she keeps her distance and just watches," Harry said, "she only figured it out after she watched me transform back, she then suggested the masterpiece you see on my back. She said it would help me gain control and allow me to regulate my magic for the first time in almost 4 months."

Poppy nodded, Harry had been having trouble controlling his magic ever since the incident, his magic seemed to have exponentially expand which was a first for Madam Pomfrey, yes magical cores did continue to grow until puberty was over but Harry's was growing too much, way too fast. On more than one occasion she had been forced to stun the boy because his magic had been raging out of control, "Well then if it helps then I cannot complain then. Back to your dorm Harry, it's nearing 6 in the morning and you should at least get an hour of sleep."

"I think I can manage," Harry said as he pulled on his uniform, glad that the robe hung loose to hide the changes in his body, his uniform had been getting tight but Madam Pomfrey had taken the liberty of replacing his uniforms, despite his protests. Madam Pomfrey huffed but she couldn't deny that Harry did look fine, refreshed almost. A stark contrast to how Remus looked after his transformations, a thing she and Harry were both grateful for. The first transformation had been a scare for the both of them, especially because there was a variable this time with the fact that Remus had not been the only one to bite Harry that fateful night, shortly after Harry had been bitten but a vampire who appeared to have been roaming the Forrest and had been drawn to the smell of blood.

Harry should have died that night, he knew it and so did Dumbledore and Pomfrey, it was only the tears of Fawkes once again that had saved him but unfortunately it could not cure the curse, only save him from certain death.

Dumbledore had decided that it would be in Harry's best interest to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, to keep an eye on him as well as for the safety of others. This of course forced Dumbledore to come clean with Harry about the prophecy and everything that was currently happening. Harry was right pissed, and Dumbledore could not blame him, but eventually Harry moved beyond it and although Harry did not hold Dumbledore up on a pedestal as before, considered his advice and his general presence in his life as a generally good thing. Dumbledore of course apologized profusely and offered to tutor Harry personally, something that Harry took advantage of.

Together they came to the conclusion that Harry was a hybrid, with generally more werewolf aspect to his general curse. It seemed that the vampire's venom had only minimal drawbacks and effects. He could still walk in sunlight, had a heartbeat, breath, and needed to eat. His need for sleep however dropped to almost nonexistent, though he still could and actually enjoyed it, who wouldn't enjoy an elongated nap? He was stronger, that was for sure, a lot stronger than a vampire and a werewolf, it had taken a couple weeks to get used to his strength, more than once he had bent his eating utensils despite trying to be gentle. Harry found it frightening and Dumbledore found it to be humorous, asking more than once for Harry to shape one as a bird for him. He didn't.

The one thing that Harry felt was a drawback was his sense of smell, it was overwhelming immediately, he could smell _everything _and womanly discharge was by far the worst smell Harry had ever smelt, though he hardly ever smelled it due to the fact that most of the staff was gone and most were elderly woman. He eyesight was his biggest gain for him, he always felt his glasses were tacky and he figured that if it wasn't due to the fact that his eyesight had been terrible before his transformation that he would have amazing vision. He figured it would eventually kick in, in the meantime he was more than happy with his eyesight improving this much.

Harry was brought back to the real word when he felt a potion being handed to him, he raised an eyebrow to her as he eyed the vial, "it's a flushing potion, I can only imagine what you ate out there…" Harry smiled and handed it back to her.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks. I should get to my dorm before someone wakes up," Harry said as he quickly made his way to the door, he paused for a moment and looked back at the matron, "Happy Halloween Poppy."

"Happy Halloween, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said with a slight nod to the young man, she sighed as soon as he closed the door, "I do hope so Harry, I do hope so. Merlin knows Halloween has not been good to you."

* * *

Harry smiled he glanced around the Great Hall, he loved the holidays at Hogwarts, there were always so exciting and colorful. He quickly pilled food onto plate, sleep might not be much of a need but his wolf inside demanded large amounts of food and coupled with the fact he was a growing teenager, well, let us just say he could give Ron a run for his money. The thought of Ron brought up his other best friend to mind. He frowned. He didn't mind so much lying to Ron, he could only imagine his reaction if he told him but Hermione knew that Harry was keeping something from her and it was causing a rift that Harry found to be quite painful. They usually shared all their secrets, well at least his and this was obviously bothering Hermione as she was always giving his sad looks, almost as if she was in pain herself. But…it was for the best, he did not want to scare her, to cause her to run from him and make this worse than it already was.

Harry sighed and forked a stack of pumpkin pancakes onto his plate. He always found them to be so strange; they tasted exactly like pumpkin pie except in…well bread form. He laughed to himself and poured some syrup on them before piling some eggs, bacon, a couple pieces of taste, fours links of sausage and quite a bit of bacon. He had been noticing a slight increase in his meat intake but figured it had to do with the wolf. By the time Hermione and Ron joined him he had finished and was looking through his potions book, Snape still hated him, though it seemed that he toning back on the hate, sometimes Harry thought he caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes but always shook it off. There was no way Snape would be afraid of him.

"Morning there Harry," Ron said as he began to pile food onto his plate.

"Morning Ron, sleep alright?" he asked politely, no matter how jealous Ron got sometimes or act like git, Harry found that he enjoyed having him around, hopefully he would tone down as they got older Harry hoped…

"Like a baby," Ron said with a grin as he, just like Harry before him grabbed a large amount of bacon," you?"

"Same," Harry said with a smile, yup Ron was definitely a keeper, a friend you kept for life, "Morning Hermione," Harry said a bit soft as he looked at Hermione with pleading and apologizing look.

"Morning Harry," Hermione replied just as softly, her eyes flashed with pain before she redirected her attention to the book in front of her, her hair fell around her face, obscuring Harry's view of her face, though Harry knew she wasn't reading.

"What's with Hermione?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Uh…well…we're kind not on great terms…" Harry said keeping his voice extremely low.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Just…it's hard to explain," Harry replied.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him and glanced as Hermione and them him. His face became thoughtful as he continued to eat. Breakfast was almost finished when Hermione excused herself, saying she needed something from her dorm.

"Alright, what did you do?" Ron said as soon as she had gotten out of earshot.

"Nothing!" Harry replied defensively

"Bullshit Harry," surprising said person, "did she tell you, is that it? You rejected her didn't you?"

Harry was thoroughly confused now, "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione finally told you that she's in love with you and you rejected her didn't you? What? She's not good enough for you?" Ron started off hotly

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down, I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said, "can you please explain what you're talking about?"

"Wait…she didn't tell you?" Ron asked softly, he was getting nervous.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked

"Oh shite…uh…bye," Ron said as he dashed out the Great Hall. Harry stared after him, shocked. Suddenly the conversation and what Ron had said caught up to him.

"Wait…WHAT?"

* * *

**Review please, just came to me but I have almost the entire story laid out already. I'll update sooner if you review...**


	2. Chapter 2

_The moon slid out from behind its clouds. They saw the tiny figure across the across the grounds stop then they saw the movement – _

"_There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming –"_

"_Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"_

"_We mustn't, I keep telling you –"_

"_Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"_

_Hermione gasped._

"_Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment –"_

"_Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said, "It's empty now – come on!"_

_They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…*_

'_We're not going to make it!' Harry realize as he could now hear the werewolf running after them, it had caught there scent. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down for Harry as he glanced back at Hermione and saw the fear that flooded her face. He looked past her to Buckbeak and the werewolf gaining ground on them. He turned his sights to the cabin and realized what he had to do._

"_Hermione, you and Buckbeak get into the cabin. I'll distract Remus and lead him into the woods," Harry said slowing down to a stop. Hermione almost did not catch what he said and turned back to him panicking._

"_What are you talking about Harry? Come on, we can make it!" Hermione said as she tried to pull him towards the cabin but he pulled his hand out of hers._

"_Not the both of his, he's too fast and too strong, he'll break through the door," he looked back at the werewolf and pushed Hermione towards the cabin, "Run! I'll be fine just...RUN!"_

_Hermione was crying but ran with Buckbeak trailing behind her to the cabin. Harry drew his wand and turned to his teacher turned werewolf, "Lumos," Harry whispered and took off into the Forest, he could hear the werewolf tearing the trees behind him as he weaved through them. He figured if he could get to where the Dementors either his father would be able to fend him off or the Dementors' presence alone would ward off the wolf._

'_Almost there!' Harry let himself smile only a moment as he found himself in the right spot a little early, before he felt the jaw close on his left shoulder._

_Pain was nothing new to Harry, he had felt it constantly throughout his entire life but this was a whole new class of pain. Nothing could have prepared him for this kind of pain before. He fell to his knees as he felt the werewolf withdraw his jaw suddenly and he suddenly realized why. The temperature was dropping rapidly and suddenly, along with the pain, he felt despair begin to settle in. He turned to see the werewolf glance around before taking off in the opposite direction._

_Harry looked back to see his Godfather and himself being swarmed by the dementors. He glanced around hoping to catch a glance of his father but couldn't see anything; in fact the area was deserted. He waited but could see no one and he watched the dementors now going down for the kill. _

_Suddenly he realized…it was him…he had cast the patronus. Despite the pain shakily he got to his feet and drew upon the happiest memory he could but just when he was about to cast the charm it left him and instead images of Hermione filled his mind. _

_.o.O.o._

" – _I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**_

_.o.O.o._

_Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him._

"Hermione!_"_

"_Harry – you're a great wizard you know."_

_.o.O.o._

_Warmth spread through his body as he remembered all the small things and the countless hours he had spent with her in a matter of milliseconds. He knew it was now or never, "EXPECTPO PATRONUM!" he yelled_

_And out the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling silver animal. He screwed up in eyes, partially because he was trying to see what it was and because of the pain. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming dementors…. Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness…. They were gone._

_The Patronus returned. It was cantering back and forth towards Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above…it was coming back to him…._

_It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized…_

"Prongs,_" he whispered, the pain not allowing to say more as he fell to his knees once more._

_Harry's trembling fingertips stretched to touch the creature when it suddenly looked up and vanished. ****_

_Harry kneeled there, hand still outstretch. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard a soft almost inaudible step behind him – he whirled around and saw someone he did not recognize walking towards him._

"_Hello there…" the woman said_

"_W-who are you?" Harry asked as the pain once again consumed him and he gripped his left arm._

"_That must hurt a lot, I can make it go away, you'll never feel pain again," she said as kneeled to look him in the eye, "would you like that? To never feel pain again?"_

"_W-what are you?"_

"_Ah so you noticed, I am a vampire," she said simply, not at all bothering to hide the fact, "and I am sorry but I am terribly thirsty. It's been _so_ long since my last meal…"_

_Harry tried to muster up the strength to bring up his wand but he felt all his strength leave him at once. He knew it was over now, he would die right here. It was a bit ironic he felt, to have saved himself only for him to die because he had saved himself…life really had a morbid sense of humor._

_He felt the vampire sink her fangs into his left shoulder and felt as she seemed to not only drain him of his blood but any energy he had left as he felt his eyes become droopy. 'Well at least Sirius, Buckbeak, and Hermione made it' was the last thought that crossed his mind as he fell unconscious with a small smile on his face._

_.o.O.o._

_Harry sat up suddenly and found himself in a hospital bed with all the privacy curtains drawn around him. He was confused for a second, he still felt pain. He thought death was supposed to bring peace, serenity, and all that other bullcrap._

_The curtains were drawn for just a moment as Madam Pomfrey stepped in before she drew them once again. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before she spoke softly, "h-how do you feel Mr. Potter?"_

_That was a first, Harry had never heard her stutter before, "Er…uh…fine actually," Harry said almost as a question, "what happened, I thought I was dead…"_

"_Well you should be Mr. Potter, it's just sheer dumb luck that saved you this time, Fawkes saved you from certain death. He was able to get the vampire off you and even cried onto your wound."_

"_Guess I owe Fawkes two now," Harry murmured, "so am I cured from…you know…"_

_Madam Pomfrey seemed to deflate at his question, "I…I am terribly sorry Mr. Potter but…it…you are still…cursed."_

"_So what am I? A werewolf? A vampire?" he sighed, resigning to his fate._

"_Well…we're not entirely sure," Madam Pomfrey answered truthfully, "your situation is entirely unique, no one has ever been bitten by a vampire and a werewolf, the warring poisons should have killed you alone, so it should have never happened in the first place. Fawkes tears throws a variable in that you survived and we don't know how much the tears has affected your…situation. What I can tell you is that sunlight does not affect you in the least, so it's safe to say that you aren't a complete vampire. Therefore, we are counting on a transformation, whether that transformation will take place on a full moon or at any given night, that we can sure of. We are sure that it will happen on the next full moon though."_

"_So…it's a wait and see policy huh, I suppose that that's why you have me here right? You're all just watching me like a caged animal, waiting till I attack huh? Waiting till I go insane, so that you can decide if I'm safe to keep around or if I should be put down huh?" Harry shot off, his anger boiling up._

_Poppy Pomfrey stared at him, "I will not be insulted Mr. Potter, that is not what we are doing. You needed to rest and heal; we are going to release you today at lunch. Miss Granger has been asking to see you ever since she found out you were here. I must…warn you Mister Potter, that she is not aware of your situation. Albus thought it best if you told her considering how close the two of you are. We told her that you had broken bones and many fractures and told her that it would be best not to bother you at all since you would not be awake. Of course were unable to stop her from sneaking in at night so we wrapped the bite as a precaution."_

_Harry nodded slowly, that sounded just like Hermione, "I'm sorry for my attitude. I should really learn to control my emotions."_

"_It's quite alright Mr. Potter, your reputation precedes you," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed him a new uniform and robe. Harry nodded gratefully and started to pull on his uniform_

"_Exactly my point," Harry said with a smile as he pulled on the robe and tried to flatten his hair, "thank you Madam Pomfrey." He opened the curtains – _

"Harry!"

_Harry was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. He laughed and hugged her back before whispering, "Hey Hermione, how'd it all go? Did he get away?"_

_Hermione nodded into his chest, "They both got away safely," she murmured into his chest then suddenly let go of Harry blushing furiously, "uh…h-how are you feeling Harry?"_

_Harry regarded her was a sad smile and subconsciously rubbed his left shoulder, "F-fine Hermione," he stammered out nervously, "uh, why don't we grab something to eat, yeah?"_

"_What's wrong Harry?" she asked as she looked at his left shoulder with a worried expression_

_Harry opened his mouth, ready to tell her before he changed his mind, how would she possibly want to be friends with him if she found out, "Nothing. Can we go eat please?"_

_Hermione searched his eyes for a moment before she nodded and turned to walk with him, though Harry noticed a thoughtful and worried expression on her face that was quickly replaced by a very fake smile moments later…_

_.o.O.o._

Harry awoke from Divination with a sudden jolt. The past in a class all about the future…he really need to stop have ironic moments because they are starting to get annoying. He glanced back at Ron, who had once again decided to sit with Seamus as he had done in Herbology this morning. And then to make matters worse neither Ron nor Hermione showed up to lunch. He would have thought at least Ron would have shown up, he never missed a meal. He glanced at Dean who was asleep next to him. He gave him a poke in ribs and he sat up immediately. Harry snorted when he saw that the piece of parchment that Dean had been writing on stuck to his forehead, just out of his site.

"Thanks there Harry," Dean said as rubbed his eye and leaned on the same arm to look into the glass orb.

"Uh…you kinda have a…," he pointed at Dean's forehead.

Dean quickly pulled off the piece of parchment with an embarrassed laugh. They quickly made up another prediction, Harry's of his death and how he was going have chicken for dinner while Dean said he was going to get an O on the assignment and not have sugar with his tea the next morning. They were supposed to stay for a double period but Harry sudden stood and walked out of the class.

"I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey," he told Professor Trelawney as walked out the door, not bothering to wait for her answer.

Harry walked over to the Great Hall and took a seat at the empty Gryffindor table as he stared at the cup at the front. Curiosity getting the better him, he approached the cup and looked at it from behind the age line. He looked curious at the runes before pulling out a parchment and copying them down.

"Quite fascinating is it not?"

Harry turned to find Professor Dumbledore standing next to him looking at the cup himself. Harry nodded, "It is sir…"

"I was not aware that you were interested in Ancient Runes," Dumbledore continued, "is it safe to assume that the curiosity steams from young Granger?"

"Partly sir," Harry nodded, "I read about runes being the basics to spell creation along with warding, enchanting and cursing, so I thought I'd look into it."

"And how has that been coming along so far Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"Well good I suppose," Harry shrugged, "for teaching myself," Harry quickly added before he looked over the runes he had written down. "Uh, this one right here is the anchor, I know that for sure," Harry said as he pointed to one of the central runes on the goblet, "this other one is a binding rune, which I can safely assume is for the contract. This one here is an interesting combination of a retaining rune, what seems like a time release ruin and this last one is an artificial intelligence rune. It's what makes this goblet so unique, because it can quite literally think for itself. Of course it's covered with hundreds of other combinations of runes to enforce rules and light the flame and others I can only imagine what they do."

Dumbledore nodded sagely, "Quite impressive Harry, you've done this all by yourself? You are smarter than you give yourself credit for…"

"Yea well, Hermione is still on a whole different level," Harry said with a small smile to himself as he looked over his runes, "she would have broken this all down by now and probably created her own Goblet."

"She is quite the young lady," Dumbledore said glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye before coughing to clear his throat, "considering her acceptance of your current situation."

Harry frowned, "That's just it though Professor…I haven't told her yet…"

Dumbledore frowned, "Why not, if I may ask? It has been about 5 months already…"

Harry sighed, "I just couldn't bring myself to do it…I…I can't stand to lose her Professor."

"You will not lose her, Harry," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh, "your situation may not be favorable but all the teachers, Madam Pomfrey, and I believe that it as much a blessing as it is a curse; it is more of a blessing really. You are not sickly like Mooney and alive unlike a vampire. She will accept you Harry."

Harry looked away up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, it was always quite beautiful, "How can you be so sure Professor? I'm…I'm damaged goods, even for a friend. I'm some kind of hybrid werewolf vampire…thing! We were both terrified of Professor Lupin that night, imagine how she'll react when she finds out that I'm the same, probably worse than Lupin because not only did I get bitten by a werewolf but a vampire as well! I shouldn't even be alive! I should have died that night…I should and want to be dead. Every time I look in the mirror I…I hate what I see, because I know, _ I know_, that every month this _monster_ takes over…" Harry looked down and over to Dumbledore who was looking at him with eyes twinkling before he nodded over Harry shoulder.

Harry whirled around to find himself face to face with a very tearful Hermione, "How long have you been standing there?" he asked her. She engulfed him in a hug instead of answering the question

"I could and would never leave you Harry," she said through the tears.

Harry didn't and couldn't raise his hands to hug her back, "But…you haven't seen me when I transform Hermione, I'm…I'm bad news, I could…_kill_ you if I'm not careful."

"I know you won't, do you want to know how I know you won't?" Hermione asked as she drew back a bit to look him in the eyes, "because I know you and trust you Harry. Besides, I've known for a while now…"

"How did you – Luna," it sudden clicked for Harry, of course Luna would tell Hermione.

Hermione nodded sniffing back some tears, "That's why it hurt so much when I was around you, because I knew that you were struggling with this and yet you wouldn't trust me; wouldn't confide in me," Hermione said as she squeezed him once again, her head on his shoulder, "Harry believe me when I saw that I will_ never_ leave your side. I care to much for you, I l – " she stopped short unable to finish.

"Love me," Harry finished for her, "I know...Ron kinda let it slip at breakfast thing morning," he explained when he saw the questioning look, "look uh…I don't think I'm ready for a full blown relationship, I barely know how to be a good friend but I'm willing to try dating you and ease into a relationship to see if it would work," Harry finished with more confidence than he thought he had.

Hermione smiled at him tearfully, the first real smile that Harry had seen on her for more than 5 months, "That's all I ask Harry," she said as she kissed him softly on the cheek, "and Harry?" Harry looked at her, "the next time you think of hiding something from me…don't," she finished with a playful smack on his shoulder.

Harry nodded, "I won't." He pulled her into another hug, happy to finally be back to the way things should be. She hugged him tightly before she pulled away but squeezed his biceps.

"Looks like someone's been working out a lot," she said with fake confidence, the blush gave her away.

"Yea, it seems that the wolf decided that it didn't like that I was so skinny," Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I'll be sure to thank him and since you and him are one, I guess it'll be much easier to just thank you," Hermione said a bit saucily.

"My, my Miss Granger, since when did you become such a flirt?" Harry asked with a grin

"Only for you Harry," Hermione whispered as she gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips, "only for you."

Harry smiled before he glance back, remembering Professor Dumbledore who, as he was relieved to find, had obviously left a lot earlier, "thank you professor," he mumbled to himself with a small smile before he turned back to Hermione.

Hand in hand they walked out of the Great Hall and to the library, Hermione wanted to do some research for Harry. Harry smiled at her fondly; she really was quite the witch…

_.o.O.o._

Harry tried to read but found his eyes again once again on the brunette in front of him as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Harry pried his eyes away and once again returned to _Mythical and Magical Creatures of the Age of Merlin_, an extremely old book that was in the restricted section. If it hadn't been for Hermione he probably would have never have found it.

He had just finished the section on werewolves when suddenly his eye caught a footnote at the end of the page:

_It is a known fact that werewolves and vampire cannot habitat the same area; they have been mortal enemies ever since the first vampire was discovered, 500 years after the first werewolf. However there have been legends of a hybrid. Such a creature has been discredited as existing because the curse of the werewolf and vampire are on the opposite side of the mortal spectrum. The vampire curse kills then reanimates and preserves the body while the werewolf curse acts like the elixir of life, extending life and healing. The warring curses eventually kill the victim as it was tested by Morgan le Fay_

"Hermione, I think I found it!" Harry said excitedly, pointing out the section to Hermione while passing her the book

Hermione quickly scanned the footnote and the sections on vampires and werewolves, "Well that's definitely on the right track but there's nothing else on it…if I can just get a hold of the journals of Morgan…" she trailed off, mind racing.

"Well how much do they cost? I have plenty of gold, I'll pay for them," Harry said excitedly, the books could hold the answer to many of the questions Harry still had.

"No Harry, you don't understand. No amount of money could buy them because they disappeared over a millennia ago, after they had been banned by Godric Gryffindor himself. The last known person to have owned them was…," Hermione trailed off as she suddenly was staring off into space, "Salazar Slytherin…"

"Great…Salazar Slytherin, now how are we going to –," realization suddenly hit him as well

"The Chamber of Secrets…" they both finished in a whisper. They looked at each other and quickly piled the books and returned them to their places.

"Do we have enough time to get to the chamber before dinner?" Harry asked

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Maybe, but we'd probably be late. We should probably go after," Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

"But what about…you know," Harry said

"Harry you've gone 5 months without knowing and you've been fine so far," Hermione said, "besides you read the footnote, the tests were failed. Everything that those books hold, if they are even there, will be merely speculation and thoughts," Hermione reasoned.

Harry nodded; she was right. "So after dinner?" he affirmed

"After dinner," she said with a nod and intertwined her fingers with his, "come on, we shouldn't be late, besides we have to clean up before dinner. We cannot make a bad impression with the other schools, especially tonight with the choosing of the champions."

Harry nodded and followed her to the Gryffindor tower. A little while later they found themselves seated in the Great Hall. People were excited and murmuring as they all waited for the drawing of the names. Hardly anyone ate, this included Harry and Hermione who were too excited to get to the Chamber of Secrets and try to find those books.

Finally Dumbledore stood and there was instantly silence as everyone's attention was instantly on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have come to the moment that we have been waiting for…the choosing of the champions!" A roar of cheering and clapping before within a second it went dead silent when he began to talk again, "Should I call your name please, enter the side room and wait there for instruction." Children murmured and then there was silence as the flame in the goblet flared red and a smoking paper flew out of the Goblet and Dumbledore snatched it out of the air.

"The Champion…for the Durmstrang Institute," Dumbledore paused, as he opened to the paper, "Viktor Krum!"

The entire hall burst into cheers and claps, Slytherin and Durmstrang cheering the loudest and clapping the loudest. Viktor strode up to the front proud and tall before he shook Dumbledore's hand and nodded with respect to his Headmaster, Igor. He gave a slight nod to Madame Maxime.

"Yes, yes, yes congratulations to young Mr. Krum!," he said with a smile. Again the Goblet flared as another piece of paper flew out and once again with reflexes much younger than he was, "the Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is…Fleur Delacour!"

The cheers weren't so loud this time and many noticed that the Beauxbatons girls were clapping but obviously only because they had to. Many of the Hogwarts students glanced nervously at each other, while males openly gapped at them. Harry regarded the beautiful young lady and noticed that her façade fractured for just a second before her gaze became stony once again.

"She's hurting," Harry said softly to himself.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"She's hurting," Harry repeated, "she acts like it doesn't bother her," he nodded to the Beauxbatons students, "but it does."

Hermione watched the young lady walk across the hall. She was curious as to the girl, now that she knew that it was a façade, it was easy to see beyond it.

"Congratulations Miss Delacour," he said as he said as he pressed his lips to her knuckles with smile his eyes catching hers and then he quickly glancing at Harry. Fleur looked over in the direction that he had looked and catch Harry's eye. She looked back at Dumbledore confused before walking off to the side room.

"Now…the Champion for Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the Goblet flared, "the Champion of Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff lost their minds, while the rest cheered loudly. There were several wolf whistles and cat calls that left the boy blushing.

"Congratulations young Mister Diggory! And may you bring glory to our school," Dumbledore said as he shook his hand, "Three champions, three Schools, one tournament, one trophy, enteral glory!" Dumbledore said as Cedric disappeared to the side room, "that is what is at stake here, may the odds – "

Everyone was shocked when the Goblet suddenly flared once again and another piece of paper shot out of the Goblet. This time Dumbledore did not catch it right away and instead watched it fall into his hand. He slowly and carefully opened the paper and stared at the piece of paper for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke softly but the hall was so silent that it was heard loud and clear.

"Harry Potter…"

_*Taken from Pages 408-409 of the First American Hardcover edition of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_**Taken from Page 106 of the US paperback of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_***Taken from Pages 286-287 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_****Taken from Pages 411-412 of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_**It would be really awesome if you would review, unbeta'd...anyone want to be my beta? I would be awesome if you would...review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly.

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear towards her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching hi, openmouthed.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."*

Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a slight nod, letting him know that she believed him. Ron however stared blankly back.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again, Harry _really _wished he would stop doing that. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go Harry," Hermione whispered, giving him a slight push. He looked at her confusion etched on his face but she simply mouthed a 'we'll talk later' and once again pushed him up and out of his seat.

Harry set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. The walk felt like miles; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.

"Well…through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end. He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else. Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a room, lined with painting of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him.

The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened with started whispering in his ear.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

She regarded him with a critical eye for a moment and Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit under her gaze but fought it back down and nodded to her a bit. This confused her, "What is it?" she asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't exactly know how to explain the situation but he thought it would be best if he waited for the inevitable explosion that was bound to happen considering this him we were talking about, "No."

"No?" Fleur was now extremely confused. "Zen why are you here?"

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, "You'll find out in a moment," Harry sighed. Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned slightly.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage….It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Harry will just have to do the best he – "

"Seriously?" shocked, every eye turned to Harry. "That's it? I _have_ to compete? You're not even going to _try_ to get me out of this?" Harry fumed. "Of course not! Why would you? This is Harry _Bloody_ Potter we're talking about here right? If the 'Great Savior Harry Potter' is in the tournament, publicity will jump from whatever page of that trash you call the Daily Prophet to front page news. And you, Ludo Bagman, will become the man to talk to. With this tournament being, of course, in your very capable hands, you will get great publicity. You'll sell out the first interviews to the highest bidder of course to make up the massive debts you already owe!"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely behind by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis – " she pause and glance over at Harry, she quickly changed her mind on calling him a little boy, he was by no means little. Harry was considerably taller than her and built better than both Cedric and Krum and added to the fact that he was fuming, thought better than to anger him even more, "zey are saing zat he must compete also!" she said as she pointed rather rudely at Harry.

"Hey Sunshine," Harry snapped at Fleur, instantly getting her attention, "didn't they ever teach you that pointing is rude?" he asked. Fleur looking rather put out at his statement and bit back her retort before it could leave her lips. It wouldn't do to prove him right, right now.

Madame Maxime by this point had drawn herself to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled/

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"Dumbledore, the bloody name is Dumbledore," Harry fumed, seeming unable to control his anger and was now seemingly sinking his fangs into anything that moved or made noise, "you could at least have the decency to try and say it right. It's not that bloody hard of a name or at the least call him Albus for heaven's sake."

"Learn to bite your tongue boy," said Professor Karkaroff, "know who your betters are and learn to respect them. Now Dumbledore, I too would like to know what the hell is going on. _Two _Hogwarts Champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough.

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"_C'est impossible," _said Madame Maxime, who enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"Unjust, the word is unjust," Harry quipped.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would of course, have brought a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It is no one's fault but Potter's Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here – "

"Man it must hurt," said Harry to Snape, catching Snape by surprise at being cut off

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"Well I figure you must have at least a two foot pole up your ass to be this much of a bloody asshole," Harry shrugged causing everyone to stare at Harry slacked-jawed, "have you thought of getting it removed?"

"Detention Potter! Two months!" Snape yelled

"See there is one slight problem with that, you see I would really like to serve detention with you, really," Harry said in a mocking sincere voice, "but you see, someone stuck my name in this tournament and since those detentions would interfere with my training for it, I not only will not, but cannot, for my personal safety of course, attend those detentions and will rather be spending that time training for this stupid, pointless and rather dangerous tournament that I once again question the sanity of the idiot who thought up of reviving it. There is a reason why it was stopped; the last 5 tournaments were without winner because all the participants died. Oh yes, I did my research on the tournament, and as much as love doing stupid shite, I rather like being alive and kicking.

"So to cut to the chase, shall we? No, I did not put my name in the Goblet. No, I did not get another older student to put my name in. No, I do not want to participate and will be spending the next few days rereading the contract that binds me to this God, or Merlin I suppose for all of you, forsaken tournament. And if my word is not enough for any of you, let's take out some Veritaserum right now. I have no problem using any method to prove my innocence."

A loud bark of a laugh resonated throughout the room, "Well said there Potter, very well put," came the gruff voice of Moody said as he clunked into the room, "wouldn't have suggested Veritaserum though, nasty stuff and I personally don't trust it." He nodded to Harry before turning to the rest of the room, his magical eye looking at all of them one by one, "Potter didn't do it, nothing personal to ye Potter, but he doesn't have the power to cross that age line. Everyone here knows that Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the magical Britain and probably in the Eastern Hemisphere. That age line was perfect, Merlin himself couldn't have cast it better. Don't you all find it mighty convenient that it was Potter's name that came out of the Goblet? Furthermore as a fourth champion, rather than the Hogwarts' Champion?"

"Evidently, someone wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites of ze apple!" said Madame Maxime,

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing at her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic _and _the International Confederation of Wizards – "

"I don't mean to be rude but, isn't that a bit pointless? Isn't Professor Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump of the ICW?" Harry pointed out.

"Besides, it's not you who should be complaining, it's Potter," growled Moody.

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A zousand Galleons in prize money – zis chance is a chance many would die for!"

"First off, um, no. No it is not a chance I'm willing to die for. Are you deaf or stupid honey?" Fleur gasped at his insult. "Look I'm sorry but didn't I just finish saying I was not willing to risk my life for a stupid tournament?" Harry turned to Cedric, "I did, didn't I?" he asked mockingly sincere again, before turning back to Fleur, "I'm pretty sure I did. As for the honor of my school, well I'll give you that one; I would have to be an asshole to not want to bring glory to my school. As for the thousand galleons, well I'm pretty sure my trust vault has about fifty times that alone. So I might sound like some rich spoiled prat but a thousand galleons are pretty much nothing to me and certainly not enough for me to risk my life for."

"But maybe someone's hoping Potter _is _going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man…what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six ploys to murder him before lunchtime," Karkaroff said loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody, "Seeing things, eh? Like I said before, it was a skilled witch or wizard who pit the boy's name in that Goblet…."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they not only crossed Dumbledore's Age Line but hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament….I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the one in his category…."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and very ingenious theory it is – though of course, I heard you recently got it in your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing itt was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff – as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Harry wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction – Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

"So would I," Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . ."

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. . . very important.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests as well as classed in order to prepare for the tasks."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment...I've left young Weatherby in charge...Very enthusiastic...a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore, "I believe we should allow our champions a moment with each other so that they can get a moment to get to know each other and wish each other good luck."

Everyone got the not so subtle hint and the adults left leaving Harry standing with his arms crossed staring at the other champions.

Nobody spoke and nobody moved, Harry stared at them and they all stared at him. Finally after a minute of silence sighed heavily before he spoke, "look I don't expect you to believe me," Krum grunted, Cedric merely sighed, while Fleur glared daggers at him. "Regardless I wish you all luck and will once again state that I, personally, would rather not be competing in this tournament. I was hoping for perfectly normal school year with normal teenager worries…well as close to normal for me, never exactly is normal around me now is it?" he chuckled to himself.

"I believe you," Cedric suddenly said suddenly, surprising everyone, "I may not know you all too well but I know you don't like to be the center of attention and you quite frankly strike me as the type to go out on a limb for a bit of gold."

Harry smiled to him, "thanks Cedric."

"Vell, I for one 'ope that they do not vater down the tasks to suite a boy," Krum grunted more than said to him.

"You do realize that I am bigger than you, right?" Harry said to him, raising an eyebrow. "I may not be taller than you but I'm better built than you. "

Krum merely grunted at him and turned his gaze to the fire.

Harry turned to Fleur and waited for her to say anything but she merely glared daggers at him, "What? Nothing to say now? And here I was enjoying your snide remarks and blatant insults."

"You English pig!" Fleur spat.

Harry frowned at her, "well that unoriginal, I was hoping that you would a better imagination than that…"

"You are nothing but a little boy, way out of 'is league," Fleur retorted.

Harry felt for the first time insulted by her words. _Little boy?_

"Little boy?" Harry said lowly, "I've got news for you honey, it's not me who's out of his league but you who's out of hers. I've seen and done shite that would give you nightmares. You ever seen troll face to face? What about a basilisk? No? What about a dementor? A werewolf? A vampire? No? Alright forget all of that. Can you cast a corporal Patronus –" he had been advancing on her while blasting her with questions and was now almost nose to nose with her.

She scoffed, "Zere is no way you can."

Harry smirked before he whipped his wand out of the holster on his wrist. He pointed it at the empty corner of the room and said, "Expecto Patronum."

From the end of his wand burst forth the brilliant stag, causing Cedric, Krum, and Fleur to shield there eyes just to look at the brilliant animal. It lasted all for a minute before Harry let it dissipate.

"Do not mock me Miss Delacour," Harry said, suddenly serious and what seemed solemnly, "I have survived much worse than this tournament and have performed magic that one can only dream of performing. But none of this is by choice, I have been forced to perform beyond everyone's expectations, to face evils many would not come out with their lives let alone uninjured. You know nothing of the pain I have lived and will live through. So do not mock me, insult me, or even think yourself to be better than me. I am not one to say that I am better than you but I hate it when people think me beneath them. It is beyond insulting to do so." with that he turned to the other champions. Cedric looked both shocked and uncomfortable and Krum's face remained emotionless, "good luck to you both and I do hope that you bring honor to your schools," he turned back to Fleur, "even you Miss Delacour."

With nothing more to say, Harry exited the room. The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality. Cedric exited right behind him.

"So," said Cedric, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," said Harry. He really couldn't think of anything to say. The inside of his head seemed to be in complete disarray, as though his brain had been ransacked.

"So...tell me..." said Cedric as they reached the entrance hall, which was now lit only by torches in the absence of the Goblet of Fire. "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't," said Harry, staring up at him. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth. And here I thought you believed me, figures you wouldn't either…"

Harry could tell Cedric still didn't believe him. "Well...see you, then."

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to its right. Harry stood listening to him going down the stone steps beyond it, then, slowly, he started to climb the marble ones.

Was anyone except Ron and Hermione going to believe him, or would they all think he'd put himself in for the tournament? Yes, he'd thought about it...he'd fantasized about it...but it had been a joke, really, an idle sort of dream...he'd never really, seriously considered entering…

But someone else had considered it...someone else had wanted him in the tournament, and had made sure he was entered. Why? To give him a treat? He didn't think so, somehow...

To see him make a fool of himself? Well, they were in for a surprise if they thought he was going to make a fool of himself…

But to get him killed?

Was Moody just being his usual paranoid self? Couldn't someone have put Harry's name in the goblet as a trick, a practical joke? Did anyone really want him dead?

Harry was able to answer that at once. Yes, someone wanted him dead, someone had wanted him dead ever since he had been a year old...Lord Voldemort. But how could Voldemort have ensured that Harry's name got into the Goblet of Fire? Voldemort was supposed to be far away, in some distant country, in hiding, alone...feeble and powerless...

Yet in that dream he had had, just before he had awoken with his scar hurting, Voldemort had not been alone...he had been talking to Wormtail...plotting Harry's murder.

Harry got a shock to find himself facing the Fat Lady already. He had barely noticed where his feet were carrying him. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame. The wizened witch who had flitted into her neighbor's painting when he had joined the champions downstairs was now sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady. She must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before him. Both she and the Fat Lady were looking down at him with the keenest interest.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash," said Harry dully.

"It most certainly isn't!" said the pale witch indignantly.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry into the common room.

The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backward. Next thing he knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how -"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some –"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast –"

But nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate...Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry like a cloak. Harry couldn't get away; whenever he tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands...Everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get his name into the goblet...

"I didn't," he said, over and over again, "I don't know how it happened."

But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all.

"I'm tired!" he bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George -I'm going to bed -"

He wanted more than anything to find Ron and Hermione, to find a bit of sanity, but neither of them seemed to be in the common room. Insisting that he needed to sleep, and almost flattening the little Creevey brothers as they attempted to waylay him at the foot of the stairs, Harry managed to shake everyone off and climb up to the dormitory as fast as he could.

To his great relief, he found Ron was lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. He looked up when Harry slammed the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" Harry said.

"Oh hello," said Ron.

He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry struggle to remove it.

"So," he said, when Harry had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. "Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" said Harry, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace.

"Well...no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use - the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," said Harry slowly.

"Oh right," said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak...because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What would they do that for?"

"I dunno," said Harry. He felt it would sound very melodramatic to say, "To kill me."

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests or attend classes either..."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.

**I would like to point out I made a light mistake. I was just looking at my calendar and realized that I was looking at the wrong year lol. I was looking at October 1994 when I should have been looking at October 1993 and so instead of October 31 being a Saturday like it should have been I placed it on a Monday…So in lieu of going back and changing it and having to rewrite my second chapter I will make the adjustments after this next chapter to 1993, it shouldn't affect the rest of the story since the only significant reference to the day of the week and date was this past chapter. Please review for me, it will be greatly appreciated.**

**I also have some very grave news, my dear friend and fellow FanFiction author Eric J. Dantes has been in the hospital for these past few weeks. He has a stomach infection that was much worse than the doctors thought it was. He has currently been unconscious for the last few days. I do not believe he has much time left and we are preparing for the worst. I ask that you please keep him in your prayers. I have always been a fan of his stories and I hope he pulls through but at the moment it doesn't look like it will be happening.**

**Thank you and please once again pray for him.**


End file.
